The Dissapearance Of Hope And Trust
by Celes Ludenberg
Summary: 16 students enter Hope's Peak Academy. 16 students full of life... joy...hope. Of course, Super High School Level Despair has other plans. People crack under pressure... so how long before these students do? 16 students. But how long will that last? ((Collab with Makoto Naegi))


_Chapter 1:_

_Dear Katelyn Emerson,_

_Congratulations! You have been selected in a lottery to attend Hope's Peak Academy as Super High School Level Good Luck!_

_This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to attend this academy, so further details such as the address are on the back of this form._

_We are a prestigious school that accepts only the most talented of teenagers, and it is an honor to have you be a part of our class. Your other classmates are starting school on the same day you are, so all of you will be experiencing this new chance to be successful. Do not fret._

_Please remember to bring your belongings, as this is a boarding school and you need to make yourself comfortable. Make sure you have enough items to last you an entire semester._

_We will see you soon! _

_Your future headmaster,_

_Jonathan E. Lewis_

Katelyn clutched the letter she had recieved in her hand, standing outside of the academy. She was the lucky one.

She had been hand selected to attend this school. Why was she nervous? Why did she have an aching feeling in her gut?

Katelyn looked down on herself, smoothing her shoulder length brown hair and adjusting her hair clip. She wanted to make sure she didn't look like a fool when she met her new students.

Gathering her thoughts, she gulped.

"This is it… stay calm. They all feel the same way as me… right?"

She wasn't sure. Katelyn took a step forward, before feeling her head pounding. A splitting feeling inside of her brain was making her vision dim, before everything went black.

"H-Hey… are you okay? Hello?"

"Urgh…"

"HEY." A voice demanded, rather than asked. Katelyn's eyes snapped open, before a blinding light caused her eyes to snap shut again.

A short girl with chest length brown hair and greyish green eyes was standing above her, looking rather concerned. She was wearing a white top with a black cardigan and jeans. She was fairly average looking, and Katelyn was the most confused person on earth.

Before it hit her. She had just passed out, and she had no idea where she was. How absolutely wonderful.

Katelyn rubbed her eyes drowsily. Her sleep deprived head still hadn't really come to terms with her situation, though slowly she began to focus more on her surroundings.

She was in a fairly decent sized room, a classroom probably. The class itself wasn't what was odd though. No, it was pretty normal classroom, with a projector, whiteboard and a total of 16 desks, counting the one she was situated on right at that moment. The odd thing was something Katelyn only saw a little while after scanning her surroundings. The first thing she had noticed what the lack of light in the room, even though it was probably daytime. The reason for this seemed to be that the windows were boarded up with thick steel plates. They looked unmovable.

"You awake then?" the girl asked, more concerned that annoyed that time.

"Y-yeah…." Katelyn said, her head snapping back to normal. She was in a locked up room with a stranger. Shit.

"Oh thank god!" the other person said, apparently relieved, rubbing the back of her head slightly sheepishly.

"I thought you were dead!"

Katelyn stood up from the desk she was on, and walked up to the other girl, who was standing near the doorway.

"I'm very much alive! Katelyn Emerson, Super High School Level Good Luck by the way!" she said, causing the other girl to grin.

"Nice! I'm Emma Faure, Super High School Level Hero…. I think…."

_Emma Faure, 14, is a Hero. Well, not really, she saved someone on accident, due to her clumsiness. Just as she tripped one day, she grabbed the back of someone's shirt for support, dragging them out of the way of a falling, heavy glass vase. She was crowned a local hero, although she sure doesn't feel like one._

Katelyn returned the smile. It was good that she could now put a name to the other girl's face. However, just as she was about to respond, her eyes fell upon a letter in Emma's hand.

"What's that?" she asked, gesturing to the piece of paper.

"Oh….. this?" the girl asked, her smile fading into a look of worry. However, instead of telling her what the paper said, she passed the letter to Katelyn.

_Dear Students of Hope's Peak Academy_

_Welcome to Hope's Peak then everyone! Please, find people to talk to, make yourselves at home! But remember, there'll be an assembly at the auditorium at 8:00 so don't be late! We wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the first day…. would we?_

Although the first part of the letter seemed normal, it was strange that they were getting a letter in the first place. Plus, the end of the letter seemed almost…. eerie even.

"Where did you find this?"

"By my desk, see… there's one right there!" Emma said, pointing to a similar piece of paper on a nearby desk.

Katelyn sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 7:30.

"We have half an hour….. we should probably get going." she said, and the other girl agreed, following suit as Katelyn left the room.

"So, where did you wake up?" Katelyn asked the other girl as they made their way down the hall.

"Just a class down the hall, that one there. Your door was open, and I saw you as I was making my way out," Emma explained, taking a turn left.

"I guess I'm just a little worried and didn't want to be alone…."

"Yeah, me too…."

Their conversation steered through many topics as they sauntered the hall until the seemed to find their way to a set of wooden doors marked with the words "Assembly Hall"

"Well….. best go in right?"

"Hm… yeah…" Katelyn replied. "I'm a little nervous, but this will be the start of something new."

Yeah. Was she ever right about that.

They opened the door with a creak, and once it opened, fourteen pairs of eyes flew at them, all with different expressions on their faces. After a few moments of awkward silence, most of them continued with their conversations.

"Well that was… uncomfortable." Emma muttered. "Well, I'm going to introduce myself to some others, now. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?"

"Uh, sure!" Katelyn replied. "Sounds good."

Emma skipped off. She was quite cheery, it was a little refreshing. Once the younger girl was out of sight, Katelyn navigated the room, before bumping into a boy with bleach blond hair.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Katelyn yelped. "I didn't mean to do that."

The boy laughed it off. "It's all cool. I'm Feliks Tanski. I'm a snowboarder."

_Feliks Tanski, 17, is one of the greatest young snowboarders out there. He snowboarded in the most previous Winter Olympics, and he's quite talented. He's a fairly shy kid, but he seems like a pretty good friend to have._

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Katelyn Emerson, Good Luck!" she said, holding out her hand, which he gladly shook.

"So you're the lucky one this year, huh?" he said good naturedly, which caused Katelyn to smile.

"I guess so…."

Their conversation lasted a few minutes longer, in while Katelyn got to know the boy better. However, since they were short on time, it seemed it was cut a bit shorter than she'd have liked.

Bidding farewell to Feliks, she wandered around for a bit until her eyes fell on another boy .He was very short statured, with fluffy light brown hair that was slightly falling into his eyes and also wearing a brown coat three sizes too big for him.

"Hiya! How's it going? I'm Mikey Porter, nice to meetcha!"

_Michael (Mikey) Porter,14, is an extremely young and extremely talented Magician. It seems his home is on the stage, travelling all around the world and performing to many people. He seems like a bubbly and optimistic person._

"Hehe, you too! I'm Katelyn Emerson" she smiled and him, and he reached up on his tiptoes to give her a high five. That kid was pretty short.

"Thats such a cool name! Wish I had a cool name like that! Can't I be called Katelyn?"

The girl giggled at Mikey's obliviousness. "But you're a boy!"

"Ohhhh yeah! Right! Well, I'm going to talk to other people, but I'll be back soon because I like you Katelyn~" he said, scrambling away.

Katelyn was only a little bit confused at the boy's actions, and decided against going after him. Turning around, she nearly ran into a girl.

Said girl was quite petite, with long red hair tied into a braid, coming over her shoulder. She had light brown eyes, and was wearing a pale colored shirt with a knee-length skirt that had suspenders over her shoulders, slightly like an overall dress. She was dressed quite cutesy for someone who had a cold look on her face.

The girl adjusted her glasses on her face, and smiled slightly. "Haley Rosebrook. Super High School Level Conspiracy Theorist."

_Haley Rosebrook, 16, was a highly intelligent conspiracy theorist. Rumors stated that she was a secret agent, but that was just a bunch of bologna. She was still a bit of a mystery._

Katelyn, hating to admit it, was surprised at this girl's forwardness. She seemed nice enough. The girl returned the handshake.

"Katelyn Emerson, Super High School Level Good Luck. Nice to meet you."

The girl was quite quiet, glancing downwards a bit with a small smile. "Yeah. You too."

They chatted quietly for a few moments, before an awkward silence formed between the two. Katelyn decided to cut the conversation short, bidding a polite farewell to the girl.

Katelyn turned around, coming face to face with a girl about her age. She was much taller than her, however. The girl herself was dark skinned and haired, with sleek black hair tied into a high ponytail and dark, alert eyes. She wore a simple red shirt and black leggings as well as a red headband.

"Sup'? You mind me talking to ya?" she said, raising her eyebrows at Katelyn's shock at her just appearing like that.

"No, it's fine! I'm Katelyn Emerson, Super High School Level Good Luck!" she said, holding out her hand, which the girl shook enthusiastically.

"Cool! I'm Zoel Kindling, Super High School Level Gardener! But believe me, I ain't no sissy!"

_Zoel Kindling, 15, is one damn good gardener. No seriously, even if your garden is little less than one dead shrub, she'll leave it and in a good few weeks will look lush and full of life. Still, she's a spunky and outspoken girl, unlike the stereotype that gardeners are gentle_.

She sure didn't seem like the type, in Katelyn's opinion at least. Still, they conversed for a while, though then again, the conversation stopped, as there was a minimum amount of time and Katelyn had hardly started with the introductions. She'd talk to them later, after all.

"Hello there!" a high pitched voice said behind Katelyn. The Luckster turned around to see a slightly taller girl with long blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue short sleeved collared shirt with a black tie, and a black school girl's skirt. She also wears thin framed glasses, and has freckles on her face. "I'm Julia Laurent! I'm a flautist!"

Katelyn had expected her to be a cheerleader or an athlete. But she was a person who played an instrument.

_Julia Laurent, 15, is a highly appreciated and talented flautist in northern England. She had played in many fancy concerts all around the world, and had just started playing solo. She is lighthearted, and has a lot of dedication. She seems like a reliable friend to have_.

"Hi! I'm Katelyn Emerson, Super High School Level Good Luck. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too!" Julia said, tilting her head a bit to the side and smiling. "I hope we become good friends soon!"

After she finished that sentence, the taller girl skipped off to talk to someone else.

Katelyn wasn't sure who to talk to next, there were quite a lot of students around and her eyes were scanning the crowd, looking at the sea of unfamiliar and newly recognised faces. Her eyes eventually fell upon a boy standing a little apart from the others. He had silvery blue eyes and dark chocolate brown hair, quite shaggy.

He wore a black jacket over a green shirt and baggy blue jeans. His eyes looked coldly at a spot on the floor and nobody seemed to be approaching him. Katelyn shuddered a bit…. best get this guy out of the way.

"Hi! I'm Katelyn Emerson, Good Luck. Who're you?" she asked, trying to sound as friendly as she could.

"M-Matthian Goulding….." he said blankly, staring into apparent space. He didn't seem interesting in her in the slightest.

_Matthian Goulding, 18, is in fact a traveller. For someone of a young age, he's done a lot of travelling having been to at least half of all the countries in the world in his life. He usually travels alone, and can go missing for weeks before showing up. His parents don't seem to care, so how is he funded? He's a mysterious guy, seems to show little emotion at all._

"Well, nice to meet you Matthian!" Katelyn grinned at him, trying to be friendly.

"Maybe…. you won't think that later anyways…." he murmured.

Okay…. so he was a little strange…. Katelyn thought, watching the boy leave her to find another corner to stand in.

Once Katelyn watched Matthian shuffle to the edge of the gym, she turned around to see a taller boy with curly black hair and a black and white knitted hat on. The hat had a little red pompom on it, and it barely matched the rest of his outfit. He wore a plain black shirt and jeans, and looked fairly kind, with a pair of thin framed glasses resting on his face.

The girl approached him, but the boy turned around smiled. "I'm Quinn Bonde, I'm a percussionist! I guess my skills landed me here."

_Quinn Bonde, 17, is a skilled percussionist and played both jazz and classical music. He's in over four drumming groups, and each of them had been on tours. He's exctremely talented, and no one has ever seen him without his hat on. It was quite a sight._

"Hi, Quinn! I've heard you play before, you're really good!" Katelyn chirped. "I'm Katelyn Emerson, I'm the lucky one who got picked in a raffle."

Quinn laughed, smiling. "I know you, you're quite popular on the student registration forums."

Katelyn's face turned red. "M-me? Really?"

"Well yeah," Quinn started, folding his arms over his chest with a flash of thought on his face. "It's ridiculous that you're the one person out of millions of entrants who got into this school. I do my research, and you're also very talented with music. That gained my respect."

Katelyn played the saxophone, and landed a lot of solo parts at her school but it certainly wasn't super high school skills. She was surprised to hear someone specializing in music say something like that to her.

"T-thank you!" Katelyn said. That's all she could think of. "I have to go talk to some others, but it was great meeting you!"

Quinn grinned. "You too!"

Waving at Quinn, Katelyn scanned the crowd of students again. Most of these people were very nice and friendly, and she was happy with the gang the had been placed with. She hoped that they would become good friends.

In her thoughts, she didn't see the girl approaching her until she was right by her. She had short, maybe shoulder length auburn hair and large brown eyes. She wore a lilac dress and white leggings underneath, as well as simple white flats. She looked quite friendly.

"Um... hello? Who're you?" she asked, quite shyly.

Katelyn grinned reassuringly at the girl, "I'm Katelyn Emerson, Super High School Level Good Luck!"

The girl's already large brown eyes widened "Oh! I'm Laila Pipaluk, I write poems!"

_Laila Pipaluk, 17, is a very talented poet, having written 3 books, the first at the age of 7. They're quite childish, but if you look closer, they have a deeper and more beautiful meaning._

"Wow! Nice to meet you!" Katelyn said, holding out her hand.

"Oh... umm... yeah. You seem nice, good to meet you too!" she said in her little voice.

They talked for about a minute, but time was still running out. She bid farewell to the short poet, smiling as she set off.

Katelyn walked away, only to see another boy standing directly behind her. He was average height, with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He wore an unbuttoned tuxedo jacket, with a white collared shirt under it, black and red striped tie, and dark baggy blue jeans. He had an eyebrow piercing, and looked fairly intimidating.

He giggled.

Giggled.

"My name's Blaine Richberg! I'm a rock singer."

_Blaine Richberg, 16, is a famous rock singer in New Zealand. His band, Steel Falcons, sold millions of copies in the United States and the United Kingdom as well, and his name has been framed in the rock fan community._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaine!" Katelyn smiled. She knew exactly who she was, and tried to keep her composure as calm as possible. "I'm Katelyn, I'm Super High School Level Good Luck!"

Blaine nodded, running a hand through his hair and grinning. "I'm not too good with names, but I'll try to remember

it!"

He scurried away; he had endless energy. Katelyn walked away to find someone else.

The first boy she spotted was one with a shock of light blonde hair. He had green eyes obscured by goggles and he wore a grey top and jeans.

He grinned at her and waved her over. "Hey! Sup'?"

"Oh nothing much! I'm Katelyn Emerson by the way!"

He smirked. "The lucky one right? I'm Nate Larklyn, sniper!"

_Nate Larklyn, 15, is a sniper. Not much is known about him, but he's a friendly and lighthearted guy for sure. For his profession, he's a bit strange but kind nonetheless._

Katelyn smiled warmheartedly, laughing. "Yep, that's me! And it's nice to meet you!"

"You too girl! Well, I gotta go chat to some other peeps, but nice meeting you!"!" Nate said, running off to talk to Blaine.

Katelyn took the opportunity to get away and ran into a girl. The girl was fairly tall, with pale skin, brown eyes and long, dark brown hair that reached her waist. "Hi! I'm Esther Scanlin, I'm an Astronomer!"

_Esther Scanlin, 14, was an very sharp astronomer with wit to match. She was a very fun girl, who was also very into science, and is famous for creating a constellation. She almost created a 13th zodiac, but decided against it_.

"I'm Katelyn! I'm the lucky one!"

Esther took her hand and shook it enthusiastically. She was adorable. "You're so cool! Hopefully we can be good friends, you seem so nice!"

"Yeah, you too, I hope so as well! So, you like astronomy that much?"

Esther's smile grew bigger, as she enthusiastically nodded. "Yup! It's really cool to study, I love stargazing."

"Maybe we can do that together sometime!" Katelyn suggested, which Esther agreed to.

After bidding their goodbyes, Esther skipped away to talk to Emma. Katelyn examined the room, and found someone else to talk to.

Two more people left. The intros were going quite well, though quickly in her opinion. She could see a girl she hadn't approached her before.

She was a tall girl, with long black hair tied up into a high ponytail. Her skin was pale and she wore a high black skirt and blouse, her lips glossed over. She looked very professional and older than most people.

"Hello, I am Isabella Fiorello. An interviewer. May I ask your name?" the girl said, slightly haughty.

_Isabella Fiorello, 18, is a well respected and popular interviewer. She is a role model for many young girls, though a bit snobby at times she can be quite kind. Although Katelyn wasn't to fond of her haughty tones._

"Katelyn Emerson... Good Luck." she said in a small voice, feeling herself shrink a bit next to the girl. Isabella looked Katelyn over and sneered slightly.

"Huh? Oh, you're one of the little people. Nice to meet you, I guess..."

Katelyn was quite insulted with the girl, she seemed to think she was above her. Needless to say she left that conversation willingly.

"H-hello!" A skittish voice said, quite suddenly.

Katelyn swiveled around to see a tall boy with shaggy black hair and golden eyes. He wore a brown short-sleeved polo shirt with a red tie, and long black pants. He also had a bit of a shy look on his face. He blushed when Katelyn gave him eye contact.

"I-I'm Aaron Mason. I'm a computer whiz. W-well, a technician, that's what my super high school level says, at least..."

_Aaron Mason, 15, is a highly intelligent (yet shy) computer technician. He ran a one-man company on the internet, and no one's seen his face until now, other than the ones he knew personally._

"Hi there, I'm Katelyn, I'm the Good Luck winner... It's really nice to meet you, Aaron." The girl said in a gentle voice. She was afraid that if she talked too loudly, she'd scare the boy away.

He shifted in place, sticking his head in his pockets, his black hair covering his eyes. "Y-You too..."

Aaron scurried off, before Katelyn could get another word in. He was probably a huge recluse.

Katelyn scanned the room to see if anyone else would talk to her. She only needed to meet one more person.

That last person was a boy, a pretty tall one at that. He had jet black hair, and quite alert dark brown eyes. He wore a simple white, slightly baggy shirt and a pair of blue jeans, with a pair of dark sneakers.

"Hey! I'm Katelyn Emerson, Good Luck…" she said, catching his attention. He gave her an extremely sharp-toothed grin and walked over,

"Heh, cool! I'm Carter Henderson and I do some serious skydiving shit over here," he said proudly, giving her the same grin as he had earlier.

_Carter Henderson, 17, is a pretty popular skydiver. He made his debut with a YouTube video showing his skills, and since then starred in his own channel on the website, going to many different places to show off his daredevil stunts. He also features in some sporting shows._

"Oh cool! Nice to meet you!" she replied, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, you too! So, you got in through luck? That's kinda cool!"

The two students chatted for a bit, before they went their separate ways. Katelyn was content and pleased with herself, she'd met everyone with time to spare. Well…. only 3 minutes, but still.

She wasn't exactly sure what to do with herself, since well…. she'd met everyone. The opening ceremony would probably start soon, so she should find a spot. However, just as she thought that, a strange thing happened.

A voice rang out across the Assembly Hall.

"Welcome everyone to Hope's Peak Academy! A school of hope, trust and dreams! Well, only if you make it that way!"

The students scanned the room, looking for some input as to why the voice sounded like one of a child's.

"G-guys… look…." Esther said, pointing at the stage, her eyes wide.

There was a bear on the stage.

**A/N: Makoto Naegi:**

**Hey guys! I know I should be writing my SYOC/Prom Date story (no, I am not continuing that god awful haga/naegi crack fic I wrote yesterday), but Celestia Ludenberg and I decided ENOUGH WAS ENOUGH and we wanted to write something. Originally, THIS was going to be a crackfic, but it turns out that we're losers and wanted to make our own little SDR3 story. WOO! So anyway, I'll hand the microphone to my friend (teehee), so here you go!**

**A/N: Celestia Ludenburg**

**Sup? Ahaha, I love microphones…. moving on. Yeah, the same with Naegi, shouldn't I be writing Carousel? Hmmm, yeah but we also wanted to do something different! And here it is! Ehehehe I really don't know what to say, except that maybe expect longer waits between updates (I made a rhyme) and yup! BAI!**


End file.
